


Reason for Your Love

by snarkasaurus



Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has an unusual...talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chalcopyrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/gifts).



> Originally posted December 2010. Moving from my fic journal to AO3.
> 
> Written for chalcopyrite, for the Skippy Christmas Exchange. I’m not entirely sure this is what you had in mind, but it’s the idea that pounced, so I ran with it. I blame a specific portion of your prompt. THis is also not the fic I set out to write. That one has about 1200 words on it, and is stalled. I am determined to finish it, though, and it'll be posted, too! Just...this one will have to do for now. :( (Also, title comes from lyrics to "Bye Bye Bye", though obvious not with the same meaning as the song!)
> 
> Prompt: The families you're born with, the families you make, support where maybe you weren't looking for it, unlikely happenings (they grow wings! They turn into animals! Mike secretly knows all of 'Nsync's choreography!), fluff and/or angst, self-doubt, cuddling, endings that are happy or at least getting there. I love very-close-to-canon fics, totally out-there AUs (see also: unlikely happenings), and all the shades in between.

Kevin stared at his boyfriend in horrified fascination. At his boyfriend’s _band_. The five of them stood in the middle of the stage, moving in perfect unison. They were also singing. He looked at the women sitting to his right, and asked, “Am I dreaming?”

Naomi didn’t look away from the stage. “No.”

“Drunk? High? Feverishly hallucinating?”

Christine shook her head slowly. “Not unless I am, too, and I’m not drinking anything right now.”

Kevin turned back to the stage, where the five men were now _harmonizing_. “OK, so none of us are dreaming, drunk, high, or feverish. So what the hell?”

On the venue stage where The Academy Is... was playing that night, the five members of the band were going through N*SYNC’s “Bye Bye Bye”. With perfect choreography. And _harmonies_.

Christine tilted her head slightly as Bill managed to look somewhat coordinated. “I think what I want to know is less ‘what’ and more ‘why’. Why the hell do they know this?”

Naomi snorted. “That’s relatively easy. Michael told me how bored they get.”

“But. But. Why N*SYNC? I love Mike, but he’s no Lance Bass.” Kevin winced a little at the thought.

Neither woman had an answer for that, and the three of them went back to watching the band finish their song and dance. They couldn’t help the applause or laughter that erupted once the boys finished, and Kevin was still laughing when Mike hopped down and came up to him.

“So what did you think?” Mike asked.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Your harmonies were slightly off, but the choreography was good. It may have been the sound, however.”

Mike snorted and slung his arm around Kevin’s shoulder. “Jackass,” he said affectionately.

Kevin grinned. “Why do you guys know that? I mean, you aren’t really the type to listen to boy bands, unless I missed a facet of your personality.”

“Bus rides can get really long, and when you’re drunk, anything seems like a good idea.”

Kevin looked sideways at Mike. “You learned that while _drunk_?”

Mike looked vaguely uncomfortable. “That’s. Uh. That's how it started. “

Sisky jumped onto the Butcher’s back as the pair of them walked up. “But then, Bill actually remembered what we had been doing, and decided that we all needed to know it, just in case.”

Kevin frowned. “Just in case _what_?”

“It’s Bill, just in case he got a wild hair up his ass?” Mike suggested with a snort. “He claimed it was just in case we ever needed to fill some space in a show.”

Bill sniffed as he joined them. “You never know when the opportunity to do a cover might come up,” he said.

His seriousness made all of them crack up, which just made Bill pout. Kevin watched while Christine attempted to soothe Bill while still snickering herself. He marveled a little at how at ease he felt in the company of these people. It had been a hard fought battle to even be comfortable leaning against Mike in public as he was. Being so intimate with his boyfriend’s band had been something else all together.

Theirs had not been an easy relationship in the beginning. Mike had had to deal with Kevin’s trauma of coming out, which was less than it might have been when he’d still been under a Disney contract, but was still brutal. He’d had to suffer through Kevin’s panic when Paul Jonas had disowned his son, and Kevin’s brothers’ response of rallying to his brother’s side and disowning their father in return.

Kevin still had no idea why Mike had stuck with him, but he had long since stopped fighting and instead clung to what they had. What they had included the rest of TAI, since the other four members had decided Kevin was their brother, too. and adopted him. 

Sisky had been known to refer to him as their Curly Haired Mascot.

Kevin’s response was usually to leave old pictures of Sisky laying around.

Christine and Naomi had welcomed him, too, with a modicum more sanity than their husbands had. They kept Kevin behind them when some media person cornered them, deflecting attention whenever necessary. Kevin suspected that both women put themselves forward far more than they were comfortable with in order to protect Kevin, but he couldn’t be anything other than grateful for it. It had been their acceptance that had made everything so much easier with his parents.

And now, he could stand here with the entire band, Naomi, and Christine, and laugh, joke, and tease about five men from Chicago’s punk scene being able to so perfectly perform the signature dance routine of a 90s boy band. Kevin wouldn’t trade his life for anything.

“So,” he asked casually. “Do you know any others? maybe some Backstreet Boys? or some Westlife?”

Mike stared at him. “Westlife? Who the hell is Westlife?”

Kevin flushed. “Uh. They were a boy band popular in Europe about the same time we had Backstreet Boys and the rest.”

“Why do you know this?” Chiz asked curiously. “I didn’t know anyone in the US knew who Westlife was.”

“Dad had us study them. I think he wanted to teach us more about harmonies or something.”

“You talk a lot about harmonies, Oldest Jonas,” William said. “One would almost think you’re obsessed.”

Kevin shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. “Well, there’s three of us that sing, so. They’re kind of important?” He unconsciously pressed a little closer to Mike who tightened his arm around Kevin’s shoulders. 

William immediately launched into a long explanation about how he thought it was awesome, and he wished they did a little more with harmonies in their band, and all Kevin could do was listen helplessly. 

Mike pressed a kiss against Kevin’s temple while William rambled on and the others tried, unsuccessfully, to derail him. Kevin just snuggled into Mike a little more. No, he wouldn’t trade his life for anything.


End file.
